LOTM: Burning Sun S7 P5/Transcript
(Ava is seen sitting in the corner of the dark room) Ava:....... (Ava looks at the door in fear) Ava: *Whimper* (Ava suddenly hears footsteps) Ava: *Gasp* (The footsteps get close to the door) Ava: W-W-Wh-Who's coming....? (The doorknob turns) Ava: K-Katlyn? I-I-Is that you....? (The door opens and reveals to be a thugs) Ava: *Gasp* Thug #1: Check it out! she's awake! Thug #2: Good. Boss wants to see her! Ava: *Presses herself in the corner* Thug #1: You! Get up now! Ava:...... Thug #1: NOW!! Ava: AH!! (Ava stands up) Ava: DON'T HURT ME....!! Thug #2: You do what we say, and MAYBE we won't. Thug #1: Now move it! (Ava gets up and the thugs start to lead her) Thugs:...... Ava:...... Thugs:..... (The group continues walking in silence) Ava:....W-Where's Katlyn...? Thug #1: Shut your mouth! Ava: B-B-But Katlyn- Thug #2: Shut up!! (The 3 soon enter part of the building they are in. Ava sees them moving several boxes full of weapons in vehicles) Ava: *thinking* Weapons... Just like Katlyn thought... Thug: #2: Eyes forward. Ava: *Looks forward* (The group moves forward) Ava: Where are we going...? Thug #1: You'll see. (They pass though a couple more rooms, one preparing drugs and another where money is being store. Soon they are seen entering a room where a mysterious figure waits) Thug #1: Brought the freak boss! ???: Good. Leave. I'll take it from here. Thug #1: Yes sir. (The thugs leave) Ava:...... ???: So. You're the Targhul that put one of my men in the hospital and killed another one. I'm surprised. Ava: T-Those w-w-w-were accidents I-I-I swear I didn't- ???: Don't worry about it. That's not why you are here. Ava: W-Why a-am I here? ???: Tell me your name. Ava:... A-Ava... ???: Ava. I wanted to talk about your future. Ava: M-My future? ???: Yes. Ava: W-What do you....m-mean? (The mystery figure walks around) ???: You Targhuls are an interesting sort. You posses strength greater then the average human, you can regenerate almost any wound, and you can even gain special powers. Ava: O-Oh... W-Well that's- ???: Such skills like that could be useful to us. Ava: W-What?? ???: You heard me. Ava: S-S-Sir I don't wanna be bad. I just wanna be with Katlyn and- *Gasp* KATLYN!! Where is she?! ???: She- Ava: P-Please tell me you're not torturing her! She doesn't deserve that! ???: Ava I- Ava: Y-You ARE torturing her aren't you!? ???: If you will let me speak I- Ava: *Starts to cry* I WANNA SEE KATLYN!! ???: Enough! Ava: !! …… ???: We are not torturing her. We know better then to sell damaged goods. Ava: Sell?? ???: That's right. In a few days, she'll be sold in the next auction coming up. Ava: *Gasp* S-S-She was r-right.. You are k-kidnapping people... T-Then making them into p-prostitutes... ???:..... Ava: S-So, is that what's gonna happen to me? ???: That all depends on your answer. If you do what we say, we'll make sure you live in safety and comfort. Ava: W-What you say...? ???: What I want from you, Ava. I want samples of your DNA, to see if I can copy that amazing regeneration you Targhuls are known for. I also want you to create infants, so that I may have future members of this organization. Ava: W-W-What?? ???: You heard me. As I said, you agree to this, you'll be safe and sound here. Ava: W-W-Why would I do that!? ???: Its either that, or I can put you on the market. I know some buyers who are interested in owning Targhuls. Ava: NO!!! ???: Then you'll agree? Ava: N-N-No! I'm not gonna do it! ???: …. Fine then. Such a shame. Ava: W-Why are you doing this!? W-W-What is t-that Federation thing Shade mention!? ???: If you must know, the Sigma Federation was an old Organization from a few years back. They specialized in killing Targhuls and Faunus as a way to make the world pure. Ava: R-Really? ???: Yes. But they were destroyed by the Defenders, and their bases and bodies were left to rot. Ava:.... ???: So, we decided their tech would be enough to help our empire, so we salvaged it and made it as good as new. Ava: S-So y-y-y-you all made this criminal empire?? ???: What can I say? Morality gets in the way of profit. Ava: T-T-T-That's horrible!! ???: I don't need to accept or like what we do. Not that it will matter. *Presses button* Men get this Targhul out of my sight. Ava: ! WAIT NO!!! ???: Sorry, but we're done here. Ava: PLEASE!! LET ME SEE KATLYN!! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!! (Some Thugs enter the room) ???: Take her down to another room. I'm gonna get a hold of buyer. Thug #3: Yes sir. Thug #1: Right away! (The thugs grab Ava and start to drag her away despite her protests) Ava: W-WAIT!! WHAT ABOUT KATLYN!! PLEASE!!! LET ME SEE HER!! ???:.....Fine. Thug #1: Sir? ???: Take her to the girl's cell. Thug #3: R-Really? ???: They'll both end up getting sold. So they might as well stay together. Thug #1:... If you say so boss. ???: *Nods* (The thugs carry Ava out. They're then seen approaching Katlyn's cell) Ava: Katlyn!! (Katlyn is seen sitting with her head down. She looks up and gasps) Katlyn: A-AVA!!! (Katlyn runs up to the cell) Katlyn: LET GO OF HER YOU BASTARDS!! Thug #1: Shut up! And back away! (Katlyn backs away before the door opens and Ava is pushed inside) Thug #1: There. Thug #4: Happy now? Ava: *Sad nod* (The thugs glare before they walk off) Katlyn: Ava? Ava:..... Katlyn:.. A-Ava.... Y- (Ava quickly hugs Katlyn and starts to cry) Katlyn:.... Ava: *Sobbing* I-I-I'm sorry Katlyn.... Katlyn: H-Huh? What are you sorry about? Ava: *Sobbing* T-T-T-This is all my faaaaaault! Katlyn: What?! Ava no it- Ava: *Sobbing* I-I-I wasn't there for you.... Katlyn: A-Ava, it's not your fault! Ava: *Sobbing* Y-Yes it iiiiiis….. If I never r-ran into th-that thug I.... Katlyn: Ava.... Ava: *Sobbing* (Katlyn grabs Ava's shoulders and looks at her) Katlyn: Ava, it's not your fault. You had nothing to do with what happened. Ava: *Sniff* … Katlyn: Listen.. I know its scary right now. I'm scared to. But... Its gonna be okay.. Ava: H-HOw do you know...? Katlyn: I... I don't know. Its.. Its just a feeling I have. We'll be okay. Ava:...... Katlyn: *Smile* Now come on, put that smile back on your face. Ava: *Sad whine* Katlyn:... Ava. Please. Seeing your smile always makes me feel better. Ava:.... (Ava looks up at Katlyn and gives a sad small smile) Katlyn: There's that smile. Ava: Heh... Katlyn: Now, how about me and you try and figure a way through this door? Ava: H-Huh? Katlyn: Come on. Now way are we just gonna sit here and wait for these assholes to sell us. Let's get though this door and escape. Ava: … R-Right! (The two approach the door) Ava: W-Wait, what if Shade comes for us? Katlyn: More help! Ava: Right. Katlyn: Now then, you think you can use your Targhul strength to break us out? Ava: M-maybe. B-But what about the guards? I-I'm not a fighter... Katlyn: That's why I'm here. Ava: B-But they have weapons! Katlyn: We'll come to that bridge when we cross it. Now try and break us out. Ava: O-Okay. (Ava walks up to the door and begins pulling on it. Metal is heard bending before she soon rips the door from the hinges) Ava: *Gasp* I did it! Katlyn: Great, now bond with me! Ava: Huh? Katlyn: I'll try to find a disguise and get us out stealthily. You bond and stay quiet. Ava: U-Uh O-Okay. (Ava bonds with Katlyn) Katlyn; Hoo. Been awhile since we bonded. Ava: *Voice* Y-Yeah... Katlyn: All right... Time to be extra stealthy like in that video game with the snakes. Ava: *Voice* Alright. Katlyn: One thing though Ava. Ava; *Voice* Hm? Katlyn: Try to stay calm and don't shift. Ava: *Voice* I'll try... At least its a full bond... (Katlyn crouches and starts to move forward) Katlyn: I just hope Shade knows where we are. If things go wrong, we'll need the backup. (Katlyn moves on. The scene then cuts to Shade and Ghira arriving at Sammy's) Shade: Sammy! Sammy: Oh hey Shade. Shade: Quick! Yang, the girls! Are they here!? Sammy: Huh? The girls? I- Shade:* Grabs Sammy and shakes him* ARE THEY HERE MAN!?! Sammy: Y-Yeah! They're in the private room eating! (Shade and Ghira both run off leaving Sammy very confused) Sammy:....The hell was that all about? (Shade and Ghira burst into the room) Shade: GUYS!! Team RWBY and Spot: AHHH!!! Weiss: Shade?! Ruby: Ghira!? Yang: What the hell are- Shade: Get the hell up we're going out on a mission! Spot: Huh?? Blake B: Mission? What mission? Ghira: Shade was attack! Some criminal organization, with Sigma Federation technology attacked him and kidnapped two girls that were with him! Ruby: What?? Blake B: Sigma tech?? Shade: Yes! Now come on! Spot: Aww but I'm still finishing my ice cream cone. (Shade smacks the cone from Spot's hand) Shade: Forget the ice cream, this is a matter of bringing down an entire crime syndicate before they have the chance to start shit! Spot: !! …… Shade: Now come on, we HAVE to go! Spot: M-My- Shade: I'll buy you another! I still have Yang's wallet! Yang: !! Hey! Shade: Worry about the wallet later Yang! Girls! In danger! Criminal organization! Sigma Technology! Gotta go right the fuck now! Yang: Okay okay chill we're going! Shade: Good! Come on! (The heroes leave a tip for Sammy before they all go and leave) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts